carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Line of Succession to the Throne
The line of succession to the throne of the Kingdom of Brunant is restricted to those descended from King Johan II, through approved marriages. Succession is governed by the Act of Succession and by absolute primogeniture. HM Queen Helene is the present monarch, and her eldest child, Princess Marianne, is first in line to the throne. The first person in the Brunanter succession is traditionally assigned the dynastic title Duke/Duchess of Middleton. History Agnatic primogeniture according to Salic Law was practiced from the foundation of the kingdom in 1475. All of Brunant's monarchs were able to have sons, but under Willem I, things seemed likely to change. His first marriage produced no heirs surviving past the age of three, and his second marriage produced a very sickly boy, who was not expected to live long. Marrying a third time in 1575, having his son die the next year and giving birth to a daughter prompted him to issue an edict to allow females to inherit the throne in the case of no male brothers, to prevent it going to a descendant of Prince Adriaan of Brunant. Willem eventually had a male heir who became king. The Willemite decree of 1578 was used by King Willem II to appoint his daughter, Maria Amalia, as his heir and for royalists to crown her Queen of Brunant during the Brunanter Civil War. The successes of Karl Van Draak on the battlefield as well as his being male was a significant factor in allowing the forced abdication of Maria Amalia, who, after the fact then deemed to never be queen, though the fact that she was made to renounce claims has made this a contentious issue. In 1756, at the start of the Franco-Brunanter War, King Pieter I named his nephew, Adrian Sobieski, as his successor. He was his sister's eldest son. The king himself only had a daughter, Brigitta. His decree contained a provision that if she had a son, he would take precedence over Adrian. Brigitta never married, however, and Adrian became king after James Carrington's invasion. In 1800, the line of succession was formally limited to legitimate descendants of King Ambroos I as well as formally instituting male-preference primogeniture. The government's official list, created in 1954, listed only King Pieter II's descendants as counted. Interestingly, the law was never amended to allow women to inherit the throne, but with the 1954 reform, women were not excluded from the line. Thus, a unique situation existed of de jure male-preference but de facto absolute primogeniture. Brunant was, however, regularly criticized for this discrimination and lack of gender equality in the early 21th century. In October 2017, plans were being implemented to limit the line of succession to the descendants of King Marten II, and to present to Congress a proposal to formally codify absolute primogeniture. The Act of Succession entered into force on 1 January 2019 and stipulates absolute primogeniture. Only descendants of King Johan II are eligible for the throne. List ]] #HRH Princess Marianne, 2013 (Queen's daughter) #HRH Prince Cristian, 2014 (Queen's son) #HRH Prince Nicholas, 2012 (Queen's half brother) #HRH Princess Marie, 1953 (Queen's aunt) #HRH Princess Amalia, 1978 (Queen's first cousin) #HRH Prince Johan, 2007 (Queen's first cousin once removed) #HRH Princess Charlotte, 2011 (Queen's cousin once removed) #HRH Prince Wilhelm, 1955 (Queen's uncle) #HRH Prince Karl, 1990 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Princess Stephanie, 1995 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Princess Brigitte, 2005 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Princess Angela, 1927 (Queen's great-aunt) #HRH Prince Hendrik, 1956 (Princess Angela's son) #Juliana Van Draak, 1987 (Prince Hendrik's daughter) #Miranda Van Draak, 2001 (Juliana's daughter) #Nadia Van Draak, 2006 (Juliana's daughter #HRH Princess Henrietta, 1959 (Princess Angela's daughter) #Anna Pennington, 1987 (Princess Henrietta's daughter) #Princess Melissa of Libertas, 2013 (Anna's daughter) #Princess Mathilde of Libertas, 2016 (Anna's daughter) #Mark Pennington, 1989 (Princess Henrietta's daughter) See also *Duke/Duchess of Middleton, dynastic title assigned to the heir to the throne *Informal line of succession, which includes over 1,000 people Category:Royalty Category:Lists